


Late at Night

by DarkSnoww



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn needs a friend, First Meeting, Gen, Slight trigger warning, Young Original character, becoming acquainted, comments are okay, critics too, first encounter, flames no, here goes nothing, i dont know what else to tag, just something I wrote long ago, late night, sort of an open-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSnoww/pseuds/DarkSnoww
Summary: He has his back towards me so I can see wings tucked nicely by the shoulders and faintly see some white on top. And, to my utter surprise, I jump slightly when I notice a movement on the floor, and upon further inspection, I see that it looks like a tail.  The skin of the maybe-statue is colored a dark red that mixes well with the dark colors of the night; it can hardly be seen if it stays utterly still and if there is hardly any light. The head is looking up so I can see some of the face; maybe a beak, and two horns hidden by the white hairs…?





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago...so yeah... I found it and decided to upload it to AO3. Sorry for any of my errors, I tried to edit it the best I could but oh well.  
> So for a heads up my OC has the character trait of being a pessimist and cynical and also paranoid. She has a dark mood in the beginning of the story which leads to the way she reacts when meeting Brooklyn.  
> This will most likely be a one-shot because I have nothing else written except this short piece. MAYBE I'll add more chapters but my schedule is really busy.  
> Reviews are welcomes but please no flame. Don't be rude.  
> I don't own Gargoyles or Brooklyn. Only my OC.

As the sun dips fully down over the horizon, the sky turns its lovely shades of dark blue and violet colors. I love it when the sky turns to these colors. They sky is dark blue, almost black, and the moon shines brightly high above this city. I wish I could see the stars twinkling above my head, but since I live in a city, which lights up from the lowest of the streets to the tallest  building, seeing stars is impossible.

I love coming to the rooftops, especially at night, because it’s one of the few places where I can be by myself and think. I can think whatever I want and not worry about the real life. Of course, that’s called daydreaming, but I can’t daydream freely when I am around people. I’m always being watched and criticized. I’m always quiet because I’m thinking, and when people tell me to speak, I am told to shut up. Why, shut up? I don’t know. That’s what I hate, honestly. People ask me to speak and when I try to speak just one thought, they quickly shut me down. And then they go back to asking, “why are you such a quiet girl? You should speak more”. Yeah well, bitch, I try to speak but no one ever listens.

Not even with my family I can talk. My loving sister always overpowers her voice over me. My dearest mother never listens to me.  And my caring father is always lecturing me, telling me what I’m supposed to do with my life. Every day, in and out, I’m told what to do, how to act, how to speak, what to dress, what to eat. I sound like I’m a rich girl who is living a rich life with a rich family, right? Well, surprise; my family is poor and I live a normal life as all the other people in this rotten city.

I stand on top of the rooftop, leaning against the door and taking calm breaths. My legs hurt so I move to make my way to the edge of the rooftop facing the city light and buildings. But to my great surprise, someone is sitting in my regular place, or I think it’s a someone; I don’t know because they look so still, almost like a statue.

He has his back towards me so I can see wings tucked nicely by the shoulders and faintly see some white on top. I jump slightly when I notice movement on the floor, and upon further inspection, I see that it looks like a tail. The skin of the maybe-statue is colored a dark red that mixes well with the dark colors of the night; it can hardly be seen if it stays utterly still and if there is hardly any light. The head is looking up so I can see some of the face; maybe a beak, and two horns hidden by the white hairs…?

My heart is beating quickly because I’m surprised to see this real-life statue looking...gargoyle…? on the rooftop where I usually come. When did someone put a statue of a red gargoyle up here?

The red gargoyle moves and turns to look at me. Both he and I jump from our spots and I hold my breath because I don’t want to make a sound. He, I’m guessing it’s a he since he wears a lion cloth to cover his groin area and because of his flat chest, raises his hands as a gesture of surrendering. He moves slowly to stand up on the ledge but he crouches down.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I swear, so please don’t scream.”

I just look at him, stare at him, his voice confirming that he is male. I’m surprised once again by this gargoyle because he can speak but that should be logical; how should it be logical, I don’t know. But I’m not really freaking out like he thinks I am. I’m just beyond surprised there is a live gargoyle on my rooftop. There is a little part deep down inside of me that is screaming 'what the Fuck!' but another part of me is a bit overwhelmed and I just become numb to the fact that there is a real-live gargoyle in front of me.

I guess I surprise him too with my silent reaction because he lowers his arms, tilts his head to the side, and blinks at me. “You’re not screaming.” He says it like a question. I guess it would make sense for me to scream my head off for seeing a creature like him, but I’m not; I will scream though if he suddenly attacks me, but for now I’m holding my breath.

To answer his half-questions, half-statement, I simply shrug my shoulders, not really knowing what to say back. He breathes out a sigh of relief and holds his head in one hand and raises the other hand to his chest. Guess I scared him as much as he scared me…

Suddenly, my legs give out and my knees painfully hit the cement roof-floor. I hiss at the pain that shoots up my nerves and feel part of my legs get oddly warm.

“Are you okay…?” I look up to see him hesitantly taking a few steps towards me. His arms are lifted over me, like he wants to help me out, but he hesitates.

I dumbly nods my head. “Yeah..I’m fine…” I stumble with my words and try to get myself back up again, but my legs are tired. I feel sharp nails softly on my shoulder and I look up to see his beaked face hovering above my head. He offers a small smile and has his hand, or rather his clawed-hand, in front of me. I take a moment to register what he is doing, and slowly I accept his help.

I give him my hand to his offering claw and he grabs a hold of my shoulder and helps me up. I try not to lean on him so much all the while I try to gain my balance from my weak legs. He holds me up by the arms, softly holding me yet keeping his distance. I smile and try to walk over to the ledge, and he sees what I am trying to attempt so he kinda helps me out to the ledge and I sit down. I smile up to him with a shy smile and gesture to the empty ledge next to me. He seems surprised but takes a seat nonetheless with a bit of space between us.

It’s silence between us; like a good silence but also an awkward silence.

I’m trying to fix my nerves and relax myself, making sure I’m not dreaming of sitting next to a live gargoyle. I wearily steal glances from him, trying to get more glimpses of how he looks, and I catch him stealing glances from me too. Our eyes meet for just half a second before we look away.

“So…” He sighs as he rakes a claw over his white mane and to his neck. “You live in this dandy part of Manhattan?”

I smile sadly. “Yeah. All my life.” Usually I only say one word responses, but he has the guts to make small talk so I feel like I should make small talk too. “I never thought a gargoyle would live in this part of the hood.”

He seems taken aback but he responds. “No, I don’t live here. I just patrol this part of the city from time to time.”

“Oh.” I nod my head, kinda understanding a bit but my head wonders about something. “Patrol?”

He softly smiles. “Yeah, I patrol the city and protect humans who are being attacked by other humans.”

A soft, cool breeze sweeps over the air and I shiver in my black hoodie sweater, trying to find some warmth from this old sweater. I notice the gargoyle doesn’t shiver or make any kind of move against the cool breeze, only his white mane moves softly. I wonder if he is really cold, since he only wears a loincloth and his legs, arms, and chest are completely bare. I’m wearing a sweater, a shirt, a tank top, a pair of jeans, and two pairs of socks and I’m cold.

I nod again at what he says. “Mmh, don’t worry about this place though. There is always some kind of danger going on. Not even the cops worry about this place, and that’s their job.”

He turns his head to look at me, and I turn my head to look at him, kinda surprised since he looks me in the eyes. “You don’t like the police.” He says in a tone of questioning.

I don’t respond to him quickly because I’m staring at his deep brown eyes. But I notice I am staring and respond to him. “Not really.” I look down below to the dark streets illuminated by the crappy streetlights.  A teenaged couple passes by holding hands and bumping each other’s shoulders. Across the street is a lone guy with a hoodie covering his body and his face. Judging by the way he is walking, I’m guessing he is high, or drunk, or drunk and high.  I’m used to seeing this view all day and night, but I guess the red gargoyle isn’t because he lets out a rough gruff from his chest. “There are a few humans that can be trusted, including cops. In this neighborhood, you learn to trust no one.”

I see from the corner of my eye the gargoyle nod his head once in agreement, I think he agrees. We stay silent again for another few minutes. It's getting kind of awkward to be sitting next to a mystical creature, but it's a nice awkward atmosphere. He doesn't talk, I don't talk, it's kind of a peaceful silence after a while.

Looking down at my phone which I take out of my pocket, I notice I have two messages from my sister telling me to clean the cat’s litter box. I sigh and get slightly annoyed. Then I notice the time; 1:37 a.m. Damn, it's alright this hour. I don't want to go to bed yet but I have school tomorrow. Yeah, school, a building full of students who never do their work and are just playing around all the time.

From beside me, the gargoyle clears his throat. I look at him to see him looking at me. He gets up from sitting on the ledge and offers a hand to me. I stare at his clawed hand and dumbly give my hand to him. He gently pulls me up to me feet and helps me down the ledge. “It was nice talking to you, but I have to go.” I nod with a smile. I can tell he thinks it's rude of him to leave me so suddenly but my smile tells him it's okay. “It's dangerous to be out here at this time of night. Where do you live?”

“Below the roof.” I point my pointer finger to the concrete roof. He smiles with an almost inaudible chuckle. He, still crouching, open his big outer black wings, and I find myself captivated by his bat-like wings. They're so big and black and look slick and smooth. His wings curve nicely with accents of red skin on the side and on the top are two small hook-like-claws. “Bye.” I wave my hand and watch as he gives back a small wave and lunged forward into the open air. His wings catch the air, and I realize at that moment that he isn't flapping his wings as he goes away; his wings are still, open all the time by his sides.

Amazing. A real live gargoyle. I pinch myself to wake up from this realistic dream, and I squeal with delight when I feel the pinch on my skin. Part of my arm gets a shade of red but I don't mind it. My mind is racing because I know this night is real. I know I just met a real live gargoyle.

For this one night, my life got a little better. I am just a small, young human being who has seen a mythical creature, a secret which I will keep (because if I told anyone they'd think I'm crazy). In this little moment I feel special. I feel my life is not so horrible and miserable as I thought.

But what I don't realize is that this might is the start of my life changing for better or for worse.


End file.
